vocaloidfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Hatsune Miku
Hatsune Miku'' ''(初音ミク;Miku) to pierwszy japońskojęzyczny Vocaloid drugiej generacji, stworzony przez firmę Crypton Future Media. Oprogramowanie Miku weszło na rynek 31 sierpnia 2007, a jej Append 30 kwietnia 2010. Głos Miku jest oparty na głosie Fujity Saki (藤田 咲), japońskiej seiyuu i piosenkarki. Jej nazwisko, Hatsune (初音), tłumaczy się jako „pierwszy dźwięk“, a imię, Miku (未来), jako „''przyszłość''“. Miku ma 158cm i waży 42kg, natomiast jej atrybutem jest dymka, rodzaj cebuli (ang. spring onion), często błędnie uznawana za por. Obecnie jest jednym z najbardziej znanych Vocaloidów na całym świecie. Historia Pierwsza diva Przed pojawieniem się na rynku Miku, Vocaloid był programem mało znanym. Jednak tuż po jej „''debiucie''“ w sklepach, na Nico Nico Douga zaczęły pojawiać się piosenki z jej udziałem, co w dużej mierze przyczyniło się do rozwoju popularności Hatsune Miku. Projekt Miku Zadanie wykonaniu projektu postaci Miku, firma Crypton Future Media powierzyła ilustratorowi znanemu pod pseudonimem KEI. thumb|left|250px|Początkowe i końcowy projekt Miku.Miał on narysować androida w tonacji programu Vocaloid (czyli czerni i turkusu). Było to trudne zadanie i ukończenie projektu zajęło KEIowi ok. miesiąca. KEI nie miał pojęcia jaki wygląd nadać postaci, ponieważ nie wiedział nawet tak naprawdę, czym jest syntezator głosu. Jak widać na załączonym obok obrazku, pierwszy projekt Miku różni się od finalnego projektu właściwie wszystkim oprócz palety kolorów. Append Kolejnym projektem dla Miku było stworzenie dla niej Appendów, by poszerzyć zakres możliwości jej śpiewu. Prace zostały rozpoczęte 14 lutego 2009 roku. 1 sierpnia potwierdzone zostały dwa Appendy: CV01-dark-ProtoTYPEβ ''oraz CV01-vivid-ProtoTYPEβ. Później potwierdzono, że Appendy będą się nazywać dark, vivid, soft i very_small. Pierwsze dema dla tych Appendów: Very_small, Vivid, Soft. Appendy miały zostać wydane w rocznicę Miku, jednak ostatecznie zostały wydane 8 miesięcy później. Każdy głos miał oznaczać inny nastrój Miku, więc Crypton stwierdził kiedyś, że są jak "tęcza barw". Ostatecznie Miku dostała 6 Appendów: Dark, Light, Sweet, Soft, Vivid i Solid. Firma ostrzega, że są one tylko rozszerzeniem głosu standarowego, więc żeby działały poprawnie należy kupić standardowe oprogramowanie Hatsune Miku. Mimo sukcesu Miku jej Appendy nie cieszyły się już tak wielkim zainteresowaniem. Miku English Dnia 8 października 2010 roku na Comic-con w Nowym Jorku Ito Hiroyuki (przewodniczący Crypton Future Media) zapowiedział, że jeśli strona Miku na Facebooku osiągnie 39390 "Lubię to" prace nad jej angielskim VoiceBankiem będą rozwijane. Projekt nazwano "Project MIKUCASH". Strona osiągnęła wymaganą ilość "Lubię to" już 17 listopada. Na 28 maja 2011 roku demo z Kaito Append Whisper i Power oraz English Miku zostały przesłane na Nico Nico Douga. Ten VB był tylko w 40 % kompletny. Jak zauważyło wielu angielskich fanów jej angielskiemu VoiceBankowi brakowało gładkości. W dniu 2 lipca 2011 wersja beta angielskiej Miku została użyta na "MikuNopolis", koncercie Miku w Los Angeles. Został on użyty w celu umożliwienia Miku kontaktu z publicznością. Miku razem z Luką zaśpiewały piosenkę ''World's End Dancehall. ''16 października 2011 roku na portal YouTube został przesłany film z angielską Miku, został on ulepszony technicznie (piosenka do zobaczenia tutaj). 24 października 2011 roku firma ogłosiła, że VB jest w 70 % skończony i wszystkie podstawowe dźwięki zostały nagrane. 1 grudnia ogłoszono, że wszystkie dotychczasowe dema zostały wydane na silniku Vocaloid 2, a Miku English ma zostać wydana na silniku Vocaloid 3. 25 marca 2012 demo skomponowane przez Fink zostało wydane. W tym czasie głos był jeszcze w fazie beta i wciąż wymagał korekty. 31 lipca 2012 zostało ujawnione kolejne demo, NICE AGE. Dnia 15 grudnia 2012 zostało wydane kolejne demo, DAY TRIPPER cover piosenki zespołu The Beatles. Yuu Asakawa stwierdziła, że Hatsune Miku English zostanie wydana na wiosnę 2013 roku. Później przesunięto tę datę na lato 2013 z zaplanowaną współpracą popularnych wytwórni i artystów. 9 sierpnia 2013 roku podano, że zostanie ona wydana 31 sierpnia 2013 w wersji do pobrania dostępną na całym świecie. Zostało także podane, że Miku English będzie pierwszym Vocaloidem wydanym jednocześnie na Apple Mac OS X oraz Windows. Vocaloid 3 thumb|Pudełko oprogramowania Hatsune Miku V3.V3 Miku Append zostało potwierdzone, że wyjdzie na silnik Vocaloid 3. Przejście do nowego silnika oznacza, że wszystkie dane Append muszą być przestawione od początku dla zapewnienia optymalnych wyników w Vocaloid 3. 24 lipca 2013 roku zostało potwierdzone, że Hatsune Miku oraz jej Appendy zostaną zawarte w nowej uaktualnionej wersji Hatsune Miku V3. Użytkownicy, którzy zarejestrowali się z Hatsune Miku później, zostali poinformowani drogą mailową o ofercie specjalnej na nową Hatsune Miku V3 oraz Hatsune Miku V3 Bundle, która także obejmuje jej angielski bank brzmień. Dostępne banki brzmień na V3 to: Sweet, Dark, Original, Soft i Solid, bez appendu Vivid i Light. Hatsune Miku V3 będzie kolejnym Vocaloidem, który zostanie wydany jednocześnie na Apple Mac OS X oraz Windows. 9 sierpnia 2013 roku zostało podane, że zostanie wydana 26 września 2013. Crypton dyskutował warunki z Yamahą, które umożliwiłyby zarejestrowanym użytkownikom dostęp do appendów Vivid i Light za darmo. Później zostało potwierdzone, że każdy, kto zakupił Miku oraz jej Append, a także jeden z pakietów V3 (nie wliczając wersji łączonej), muszą zarejestrować się do połowy pażdziernika by dostać Appendy Vivid i Light za darmo. Wokale te były dostępne do 28 lutego 2014. Vocaloid 4 2015 24 kwietnia 2015 Wat ogłosił, że Hatsune Miku zostanie zaktualizowana na silnik VOCALOID 4 i naprawią jej fonemy by brzmiała jak jej oryginalny bank brzmień na silnik V2 oraz inne problemy powstałe przy wydaniu na silnik V3. 31 sierpnia zostało oficjalnie podane, że aktualizacja Miku będzie posiadała tytuł V4X oraz zaprezentowano pierwsze demo z bankiem brzmień o nazwie "Hatsune Miku Original". Ujawniono również, że Miku V4X będzie posiadała trzy głosy E.V.E.C.: SOFT, NORMAL oraz POWER. 2016 2 marca Wat poinformował, że rozmowy na temat Miku V4X wzrosną w tym miesiącu. 15 kwietnia zostało zweryfikowane istnienie "Solid Power", natomiast 17 kwietnia rozpoczęto jego produkcję. Wat poinformował, że "Original Power" będzie nieco inny niż Kagamine Power, gdyż brzmi bardziej słodko oraz nie ma takiego samego napięcia spowodowanego ich mocą. Głos Fujity jest przystosowany do dobrego wydźwięku. 23 kwietnia Wat dodał, że końcowa kontrola głosu została wykonana. W maju strona poświęcona Miku V4X została zmieniona oraz podano nową datę wydania na lato 2016. 12 maja Wat poinformował, że Miku Power jest już gotowa na 90% 11 czerwca Wat poinformował, że skończono tuning Miku Dark. 17 czerwca, stwierdził, że było przygotowane dla niej także "WHISPER", który miałby brzmieć inaczej niż "SWEET". Dodał później, że miały powstać nowe elementy w czterech wariantach: ORIGINAL - POWER, SOLID - POWER, SOFT - WHISPER oraz DARK - WHISPER. Będą one posiadały nową wymowę w skutek posiadania różnych danycg fonetycznych od standardowego banku brzmień. Pomimo, że nagrano pięć japońskich wariacji, tylko w czterech (ORIGINAL, SOLID, SOFT i DARK) zostały połączone i posiadają nową wymowę. Wat dodał, że standardowy kolor brzmień (VoiceColor) także został dodany, jednakże w innym systemie niż normalnie. Więcej szczegółów na temat Miku V4 English zostały podane dopiero 26 czerwca, także za pośrednictwem twittera Wata. Przekazał, że jej angielski głos przechodzi korekty i nie są jeszcze sprawdzone. Ton angielskiego V4 będzie brzmiał podobnie do ORIGINAL - VIVID. Jej wymowa będzi zależna, jednak będzie miała jasna i zrozumiała. Ciekawostki *Miku, lub jej podobiznę czy cosplay, można zobaczyć w anime: „''Zoku Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei“, "Lucky Star", "Maria†Holic", "MM!", "Un-GO", "Baka to test to shoukanjuu", "Kampfer", "Hyouka"(z innymi vocaloidami), "Accel World", "Danball Senki" ''oraz grach "Tales of Graces", "Yakuza 5" oraz "Transformice". *Wielką popularnością cieszy się japońska reklama przeglądarki internetowej Google Chrome z udziałem Miku. Już trzy dni po tym, jak opublikowano ją w internecie, uzyskała rekordową ilość wyświetleń - ponad 500 tysięcy.thumb|right|348px|Reklama Google Chrome z Hatsune Miku *Wysłany w kosmos 21 maja 2010 japoński pojazd kosmiczny „''Akatsuki“ zdobią aluminiowe plakietki z podobiznami Miku. *Hatsune Miku miała być pierwszym Vocaloidem z generacji 2, lecz Sweet Ann wyprzedziła ją o miesiąc. *Warto wspomnieć, że Miku miała być drugim japońskim Vocaloidem generacji 2. Luka miała być CV01, a Kagamine Rin i Len dopiero CV03. Jednak Miku wyszła pierwsza przez nieobecność Asakawy Yuu w kraju. *Miku jest często błędnie uznawana za pierwszego Vocaloida generacji 2, być może ze względu na nazwisko. *W 2012 roku w Londynie odbyły się Igrzyska Olimpijskie, więc przeprowadzona została sonda, kogo ludzie chcieliby zobaczyć na olimpiadzie. Miku zajęła pierwsze miejsce pokonując takich piosenkarzy jak Justin Bieber czy Lady GaGa, jednak ankieta nie była przeprowadzana oficjalnie. *Jej piosenka Black Rock Shooter została użyta w openingu do 8-odcinkowej serii OVA o tym samym tytule. *Została użyta w siódmym albumie zespołu Sound Horizon, gdzie podkładała głos Elize w piosence yoiyami no uta. *Na Youtube można zobaczyć polską piosenkę ludową w wykonaniu Miku - "To i Hola" stworzoną dla Warszawskiego Muzeum Etnograficznego - link. *Miku pojawiła się jako support na trasie koncertowej Lady Gagi ARTPOP Ball Tours 2014, wykonując takie piosenki jak Glass Wall, World is Mine, 2D Dream Fever, Yellow i Tell Your World. *Wystąpiła gościnnie w albumie Namie Amuro "_genic" w piosence B Who I Want 2 B pod nazwą U hum sneak it, które jest jej anagramem. Oficjalne Dema VOCALOID 2 Append English 2011 2012 2013 VOCALOID 3 eVocaloid VOCALOID 4 Najpopularniejsze piosenki Miku Istnieje mnóstwo bardzo popularnych piosenek śpiewanych właśnie przez Miku. Wymienione tutaj utwory, to zaledwie drobna ich część. Wszystkie owe piosenki osiągnęły w internecie na Nico Nico Douga ponad milion wyświetleń - są to najpopularniejsze z najpopularniejszych. Kolejność jest alfabetyczna: Przydatne linki związane z Hatsune Miku *Oficjalny profil Hatsune Miku na Facebooku *Profil na Last.FM *Oficjalna strona społecznościowa piosenkarki Hatsune Miku *Oficjalna strona Miku od SEGA *Oficjalna, autorska strona Hatsune Miku *Officialna autorska strona Hatsune Miku V3 *Officialna autorska strona Hatsune Miku V3 ENGLISH (JPN) *Officialna autorska strona Hatsune Miku V3 ENGLISH (ENG) Galeria |-|Boxart= |-|Koncept= |-|Różne= Nawigacja Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:Vocaloid 2 Kategoria:Cryptonoidy Powiązane z Hatsune Miku Kategoria:Vocaloid 3 Kategoria:Vocaloid NEO Kategoria:Bilingwalne Vocaloidy Kategoria:Wycofane banki brzmień Kategoria:Angielskojęzyczne Vocaloidy Kategoria:Japońskojęzyczne Vocaloidy Kategoria:Żeńskie głosy Kategoria:Vocaloidy z aktualizacją głosu Kategoria:Vocaloid 4